brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Spheres List
Dependency tree Is there a way to incorporate a dependency tree? Many spheres require multiple steps and materials. 17:08, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :Might get complicated. StandNThrow (talk) 18:24, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Order Should the spheres be listed in the order you unlock them, or the order in which they appear in the menu to create them? 477722 (talk) 02:39, August 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm working on a regular list of spheres that'll remove the need to organize them like that. Roresu (talk) 02:42, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Potentially missing sphere in list Roresu Tech Gizmo 2 and Soul Generator aka Tech Gizmo 3 are missing from the list. StandNThrow (talk) 04:59, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Recipes What happened to the recipes? This page used to be way more useful when a user could Ctrl+f search through and see what a given material was used for so they'd know if it could be pitched or not. The page is cleaner looking now but lost a big part of it's functionality. No, the Spheres List is now doing what it was made to do, and that was to contain a list of spheres. The other admins are currently working on a functioning item template that will better display what an item/sphere can be used to make and vice versa. Roresu (talk) 03:52, August 12, 2014 (UTC) The Sphere List page was the only place to see the crafting recipes for some of the spheres. I'm working on adding the recipies to the pages on the spheres themselves, but it'll take a while. 477722 (talk) 00:32, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Bring back the previous format? I agree with the post above. The earlier versions of the spheres list page (8 Aug 2014 and before ) seemed more organised and useful to me than the current one - in the previous versions, at one glance in a single page I can compare between all spheres and see their effects, upgrade levels required and materials, or how I can get them. The current version, on the hand, requires the user to click into each sphere to see the aforementioned details, and makes comparing/ finding information a hassle. While I acknowledge that the new format looks cleaner, the previous one seems to be a whole lot more useful. Any chance that you might revert the Spheres List page back to its previous (8 Aug 2014 and before) format, or perhaps include both the current version AND the previous version as two different pages to serve different purposes? I wonder if other users who use the Spheres page frequently think/feel the same? Deus R (talk) 16:56, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I also agree - a list of craftable spheres and their materials was useful; the current style looks nicer, but it's not as useful for seeing how to get a sphere that you want. We should at least bring back the crafting list somewhere. 477722 (talk) 00:30, August 15, 2014 (UTC) I do like the new format. But I generally used the list to see WHERE I can attain a specific sphere. I suggest adding a tab (put it after Utility sphere?) to show where we can get them. --Insanemaster (Talk) 03:50, August 22, 2014 (UTC)